Leon s Kennedy x Reader
by NativeAmerican
Summary: You wake up strapped to a table with amnesia. You're in some hospital place and you end up meeting Leon Kennedy. Will you make it to safety or is there any safety to return to?
1. Chapter 1 Emergency Room Elusion

You gasped awake, bright light flooding your vision. You winced and tried to cover your eyes only to realized your wrists had been strapped down on the table you were laying on. You looked around. There were cabinets, counters all white and what looked to be some doctor's equipment.

"Help! Anyone?!" You screamed. Your voice sounded hoarse as if it'd been hours or days since you've had any liquid. You sat and waited, it was only a few minutes but they seemed so much longer from your yearn for answers. Finally a doctor walked in, he was an older Chinese looking man,a small bald spot starting to show on the top of his head. writing on a clipboard and looked at you with a kind smile.

" Hello Miss.(last name). It seems you've become the perfect test subject, you passed them all."

" Test...subject?" You said it slowly as if studying the word itself.

" Yes, don't you remember?" the doctor's smile dropped as the possibility of a failure was sure to come. You looked around reluctant to tell the man, stalling as if he would forget the question all together.

" No...I don't remember anything..." You finally muttered.

" Well there was bound to be some abnormalities, I suppose amnesia is better than the others." He sighed, jotting something down on his clipboard.

" Um who are you? Who am I? Why am I here? And can I get a burrito? I'm starving." You blurted out in one setting, the doctor gave a slight chuckle.

" Yes I'll get you some food soon. As for your other questions,your name is-" the man was cut off as gun shots were heard and a plethora of Chinese from outside the door. The doctor quickly ran out of the room.

" Hey at least untie me first!" You screamed on deaf ears. You waited and listened as the chaos outside continued. You turned to the surgery tools next to you. What had they been doing to you? What were those tests he spoke of? These questions would have to be answered later, for now they would help in your situation.

" Damn...how am I gonna grab it?" You pondered out loud. You moved and experimented, you found out you could sit up a certain amount. You leaned over and grabbed the handle of a scalpel with your mouth. You leaned and twisted and jerked trying with all your might to cut the straps, which went unharmed, you groaned.

Finally you caught a break and cut the first strap, you then untied the other straps and stood. You felt woosy and held onto the railings of the whole world was spinning. You closed your eyes and opened them again to regain your focus.

" Damn how long have I been lying there?" You wondered aloud. You looked around the room and saw a mirror. You had pretty (hair length and color) and your skin was a nice shade of (skin shade). You couldn't help but notice the skimpy patient clothes and blushed.

_'I need some actual clothes.' _you thought as you peeked out of the room. You looked down both hallways. It looked like a small tornado ran through it. Lights flickered, walls torn open with live wires spilling from the ceiling. Whatever came through could be heard faintly down the halls.

"Okay definitely not going that way." You muttered turning down the opposite side of the hall. You delicately stepped down the hall, around wires and glass. The air was cold, it chilled you to the bone and the thin cloth on you wasn't helping. You hugged yourself and made your way to a locker room looking place. You opened each of the lockers until finally you came across a locker with the name (last name) on it. the close in there were black khaki shorts, a black tank top, under things,a white lace long sleeve jacket and just below the knee warm brown zip up boots. You checked the sizes and put them on.

" huh...everything fit, right down to the bra then these really are my clothes." You closed the locker and read the name. It was (first name) and (last name). " (first and last name)" you whispered, stroking the name tag, the only thing you could identify with yourself.

_ 'Now to find out where I am and why I'm here. What is this place? It's walls and floors are all white with so many rooms. It looks like a high tech hospital.' _You wondered a bit, following foreign signs. You heard someone's footsteps and hide around a corner. You saw men dressed in cheap baggy pants and weird masks resembling animals. What worried you most were the knives and machetes they held. You gripped your neck and gulped, what would they do if they found you? You shuffled quietly past them and found yourself in a place much like a waiting room with a front desk. There it was, a front door. You checked around for people and ran up to it. You tried to open it and it was locked.

" Shit it looks like it needs some sort of employee card or something." You sighed exasperated. You then heard a large explosion. From the distance of the sound you could only guess it was on the opposite side of the building. You smiled and ran behind the desk.

'_OK got some time to search' _you thought. You looked over the oak desk. Besides some stacked files and pens the desk was impeccably clean and organized. There wasn't anything useful on the desk so you start opening drawers.

" Cell phone, pencils, stapler damn nothing." You shut that drawer and searched the one under it to no avail. You finally got to the bottom drawer. You tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. You tried and tried to jiggle and force it open.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." You mutter before looking under the desk. You grin and grabbed the ID card, which you assumed was only left in a state of panic. You ran up to the door and shoved the ID card in front of the ID scanner. It made a beep and some unlocking sounds.

'_Yes! Finally! I'll be able to see the clear sky, smell fresh air, maybe get some damn food. Yeah this will be a good step to finding myself.'_you grinned and stepped out of the door. Your smile instantly dropped. The large city was now engulfed in flames, a plane crashed into a building, cars were piled up, but the worst of it was not all of that.

"People...are...e-eating people..." You stood there shocked, watching ravenous men and women eating and tearing apart their own kind. Some of them turned and saw you. You gulped and ran as the mob chased after you.

"Get down!" You heard someone yell. You got down and heard rounds of gun fire. You turned and saw a man with copper colored hair. His build was slightly muscular, his eyes were a brilliant blue. His clothes looked a little worn like he's been fighting for much longer than you could imagine. He offered a hand to help you up.

" Hey you OK? You weren't bit right?" He pulled you to your feet.

" No, no I'm fine thank you"

" I'm Leon Kennedy."

" I'm...(first name last name)...I think." You muttered looking down.

" Wait, you don't know who you are?" Leon looked at you slightly concerned.

" I don't have any idea on who I am" You said to him.

" Well I say you head to an EVAC center. My partner and I can escort you." Leon smiled warmly.

" Thank you so much." You smiled back.

_ 'Why are all the good men gay?' _You wondered. Leon told you to follow him as he jogged through the chaos and rounded the corner of a building to a back alley.

" Helena you here?" Leon called out. A lovely woman with a curvaceous build stepped out.

" Yeah. Who is this?" She looked at you and then to Leon.

" This is (first name). She has amnesia. We need to get her to an EVAC station. (first name) this is my partner Helena Harper." Leon introduced you two."

" Hi." You muttered, slightly glad Leon wasn't gay and slightly intimidated by this beauty of a woman.

" Hello" Helena gave a small smile and then put her serious face back on.

" We're heading north and the EVAC station should be along the way." Leon stated.

" Let's go." Leon commanded and Helena started following him down the alley, you tagged along behind them both. Wondering how you got yourself in this situation.


	2. Chapter 2 Divided Crosscut

You slumped against an alley wall panting. Leon and Helena took this short break to check their reserves and guns.

" OK sweetheart we're close to the EVAC station. Only a few blocks away, you ready?" Leon asked. You nodded steadying your breath. Leon and Helena jogged ahead of you. Taking care of those, creatures. You kept running down the street, You guessed the country was an asian one based on the foreign signs you passed. You looked at the devastation as you ran past. Cars crashed, fire hydrants spouting water, uncontrolled fires, debris, and people running from monsters.

" There's the EVAC station. Let's hurry." Helena said. The group picked up their speed. You stopped at the front of the EVAC gates.

" Halt!" a soldier shouted.

" Hello, we've got a by stander here that needs evacuation." Leon answered.

" Is she infected?" the soldier peered at you a moment before looking back to Leon.

" No, I looked her over, she's fine." Leon persuaded. The soldier looked slightly reluctant.

"...OK she can come in." The soldier said something into his walkie-talkie and the gates started opening. Your eyes widened as a monster sunk it's teeth into the soldier's neck. Gun shots sounded as Leon killed them both though more creatures ran through the gates.

" Shit, run!" Leon yelled as he lead the group to another alley, up a ladder, and onto a roof top.

" There are too many of them down there." Helena states as she makes a frustrated face.

" We'll have to jump from the rooftops." Leon said as he studies the closest buildings.

" Whoa,whoa,whoa I don't know who you guys think you are and I don't know who you think I am, but I can't ninja jump around the freaking metropolis." You exclaimed rather nervous.

" Look sweetheart, we have a job to do and we can't just leave you to die. You'll just have to trust me." Leon pulled you towards him as he readies himself and you to jump. Just then the building cracked and split as flames licked out, separating you and Leon from Helena.

" Helena! Meet us at the chicken slaughter house!" Leon shouted. Helena nodded and jumped to another building. Leon tucked you under his arm and jumped to an outside stairwell.

" HOLY SHIT!" You yelled and clung to Leon. He set you on your feet and as soon as you were you held onto the railing and your head.

" Hey, you OK?" Leon touched your shoulder.

" Yeah, yeah. I'm OK." You said as if you didn't believe yourself. You stood straight up and steadied yourself, you had a strange metallic taste in your mouth. Leon led you down the stairs and checked for those damnable creatures. You followed him to a place that looked much like a farmers market with lockable doors in each section.

" Hey keep up. You can look at the scenery when we're safe." Leon lightly scolded you and grabbed your hand pulling you along. You blushed as Leon stopped at an iron door.

" Look for a ladder or something." Leon looked on the sides of the building as you looked through the holes in the door.

" Dammit there isn't a way around." Leon cursed and brought out his futuristic phone.

" Helena? Yeah we're stuck behind one of the iron doors. Can you get around and unlock it? OK thanks." He hangs up and turns to you.

" We'll be here a while." He states as he sets up a toppled chair and sits in it.

" So Leon...who are you? I mean you seem to have some very impressive skills and what's your job here? Why are you here?" You asked Leon. He shifted uncomfortably.

" Look...I think you'd get too deep in this situation if I told you." Leon looked down at his shoe.

" Too deep?! How much deeper can I get?! I'm a girl with amnesia with a city that's gone to hell! If you don't tell me what I want to know then I'm not going with you!" you yelled. Leon looked at you for a long moment, trying to decide on his answer. Usually he'd let a civilian do what they pleased but you, no, you were different.

" Alright, guess I'll lay it on the line. I'm a federal agent for the American government. I've faked my own death because because of false charges that are on Helena and I. I'm here to clear my name."

" How would coming here clear your name?"

" The man controls national security in America is the one who trashed our reputations and got us on the wanted list. He's here in China.

" Wow he sounds like a dick."

" Yeah he is. He...even made me kill a close friend..." You covered your mouth.

" L-leon...I'm so sorry."

" It's fine, I promise I'll get revenge, I'll end this madness." Leon clinched his jaw and fist in anger. You placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Leon looked into your eyes. This is the first time you really saw how beautiful his eyes were. They were a beautiful blue that reflected like a gem stone, with long soft looking lashes. You both jump slightly as Helena unlocked and opened the rusty door.

" Hey let's get moving you two." Helena cocked her gun as Leon stood and had a small nervous cough in his hand. Just then a goop like monster ran behind Helena and put it's tentacle like arms around her, lifting her off the ground.

" Helena!"


End file.
